Peace on Earth
by white bat 15
Summary: A girl Mysteriously appears on the island creating hope for rescue , jack said he will stop at nothing to keep that hope dead , and the girl isnt to keen on going home either .how will this play out on the island .


thank you for anyone reading this it is my first lotf fanfic , so i would love you to review :)

disclaimer i do not own lord of the flies , nor do i own any of the orginal charcters

need to know :

i have made it so when sam and eric speak the font is different sam is **bold **and eric is _italic_

* * *

I have been here two hours and forty-five Brooke though checking her watch. To anyone else in this situation this would be like hell or even hell its self , but to Brooke this was a heaven , there was no noise , no talking . She could be at peace of course she could only find this surrounded by long creepers only leaving small gaps for the ending sun light coming through into the clearing she had claimed . The light was slowly draining as the stars began to appear in the sky. Deciding this was a good place to rest Brooke recently let sleep claim her from the beautiful forest she had found.

The sound of an exotic birdcall brought Brooke back into conciseness. She woke with a sense of relief that this magical place wasn't all but a dream, to ripped apart by the noise of alarms and sirens going off in all directions. Time flowing as if it was never there. Confirming the place be real Brooke started to run her hand along the creepers, glinding from side to side of the clearing. This movement soon became a full on spiral of dancing, consisting of the avoiding of tripping over fallen branches. This was the first time in a long time Brooke was allowed to dance, twirl, and whirl, all of which were second nature to Brooke the freedom of movement. Of course, the clothing Brooke had on was not made for this purpose and the dress Brooke so much despised wearing ripped three quarters of the way up from the hem revealing the bottom of her thigh , to Brooke though this was meaningless now, why should she care about her appearance now . When she never wanted to do in the first place .To Brooke now she was free to do as she pleased, no one would control her again. With this new attitude in her mind Brooke set out to find out where she was because as much as she appreciated the calmness of this place, she still felt something off about this place, and why she was even here.

CASTLE ROCK

"_**We`re seen a gir**_l!"

Sam n Eric ran in to castle rock repeatedly shouting , gaining the attention of the boys around them , the first to reply to the outrages comment was roger one of the oldest boys now seventeen .

"What do you mean you`re seen a girl, there are no girls on this island, accept you two"

This gained several laughs from the boys around them, but most were curios to hear about this possible girl sighting.

"_There is_, **we saw**, _a few miles out_, **she looked alone**, _tired_, **she was asleep**, _then she was dancing_"

Sam n Eric explained alternating between them who told the next bit of their story.

"Okay then, what did this girl look like?" questioned roger

"**She was short**, _brown hair_, **wearing a dress**, _she looked rich_"

They alternated again this confused roger a little

"So you're telling me there's a short brown haired girl wearing a dress dancing around the forest, you too sure you haven't been eating those berries again?"

"**She wasn't dancing through**..."

Eric cut Sam of by putting his hand over Sam's mouth, sensing that roger wasn't believing them Eric said

"_Joke it was all a joke, tricked you there is_ _no girl dancing, how could there be_?"

"**But**..."

Eric stepped on Sam foot telling him to shut up

"**Yes it was all a joke**" lied Sam

A loud sighing noise could be heard from around them, the disappoint that there really was no girl or the hope of if there was a girl there was still hope of going home .Of course this feeling was only left in a hand full of boys, the numbers slowly decreasing over the two years of being stuck on the island.

"Of with you both now, go collect wood for the fire, there will be no meat for you both for a week, and I will be telling jack about this"

The twins heisted for a moment, taking in the punishment they no doubt will be is given by jack later or try to prove their story true.

"Go now" ordered roger

Making the boys scamper in to the trees.

BEACH

Brooke after making several wrong turns found her way to a beach, of course, this is not the same beach that had once been inhabited, no this beach was clean of any evil that may have occurred. Taking of her shoes, Brooke let the sand heat her feet as they slowly sank in to the sand, letting the sand slowly rise around her ankles .Brooke stared out in to the sea past the shoreline and further than the coral reef, as far as the eye can see and there was nothing no sign of civilisation .Brooke took a minute to come to the conclusion, she may in fact be alone on an island, to most people would be scared or at least worried, but to Brooke this was a dream , one which Brooke had wanted for a long time , finally no need for schedules and alarms to rule her life , people always telling her how she should act , Brooke had a new start .

Clutching the bottom of her dress she ripped it so were the first rip had stopped so did the rest of the dress, there was no need for embarrassment no one would see here she reassured herself. proud of herself for this new sense of achievement Brooke danced around the beach until she couldn't no more falling to the ground next to her shoes .she wished for some water of course she knew that drinking the sea water would only make her thirst worse she grabbed her shoes and headed back in to the jungle to search for a source of water.

CASTLE ROCK

The tribe had quickly gotten back to work after Sam n Eric's outburst earlier and things were going back to normal. Jack had just gotten back from a hunt with a boar. He was hacking it head of as roger approached him.

"Alright mate?" asked jack

"Yah fine piece of ass you caught today" roger commented prodding the boar with a stick

"Sure was, took me and Maurice and Robert to stick her down from the trap, so everything been alright here"

"Yah nothing out of the normal, Sam n Eric won't be eating for the rest of the week though" laughed roger

"What they do this time, steal you spear" sarcastically asked jack

"No they came running in to camp shouting about seeing a girl in the jungle, crazy bitches no doubt eating those berries again"

"Really you sure they were lying," questioned jack

"You sure you haven't had any of those berries, they just wanted the attention"

"I guess, imagine if there really was a girl on the island"

Jack knew what a girl would mean a chance of going home one thing he didn't want, never, ever . He`d put too much effort in to making sure there was no chance of going home. If there was girl he`d have to get rid of her before someone saw her.

JUNGLE

It had taken Brooke a few hours later to find the water she now so desperately needed, she had finally found it , in the form of a small running stream .The water was so clear that you could see each individual stone in the stream .Grasping at this opportunity Brooke ran over to the water using her hands to splash the water on to her face . By doing this, the makeup she had been wearing was gone, leaving Brooke with only her natural beauty. After being satisfied that her face had cooled from the heat, Brooke cupped small handfuls of water of water, slurping it up as if it was the best thing in the world. Soon after setting of for water Brooke realised this had been the most time in many years she had spent in solitude. Alone time had never been an option for Brooke, but one she would of love to of chosen given the choose. The day light was slowly dying away , making the decision this was probably the best place she was going to find for a while , Brooke propped herself up against a nearby tree and contemplated her predicament . She had not eaten in a while a few small purple fruits she had found when near the beach but nothing since. but the more pressing matter that was bugging Brooke was how did she get here, could it be there really was a god and he had answered her prayers .nothing so far looked familiar to Brooke the trees were different and she decided after constantly tripping over creepers they were a nuisance. Brooke had been trying in her head since she had woken up in the jungle yesterday, how she had gotten to where she was, how she had gotten to where and where she was exactly. These questions then quickly multiplied and divided to many others, who knew she was here, why was she here, but most importantly of all did she even want to go home. Brooke let her though take over until it had taken her in to unconciseness, leaving her with unpleasant nightmares of her past.

Brooke woke with a shook , she must be hallucinating because in front of her were to pale bodies covered in different resources nature had to offer , from berries to mud , they were holding pointed sticks in their hands they were whispering to each other . These were not the things though that made brooked doubted her sanity though, nor was it the fact the two boys were identical in every way accept height. No out of all the details of the boys, what had scared Brooke more was the fact she was looking at two boys. Considering yesterday she had been curtained there was no civilisation anywhere near here, but she knew now she had been mistaken, here now stood in front of her two boys they looked to be younger than her by about three years .It looked to Brooke that they had no yet spotted she was awake, there was a chance she could sneak away before they noticed she was awake, but where would she go back to the beach maybe, but would they chase after her , and they had weapons . The decision to run though was taken out of her hands when one of the boys shouted

"**look she`s awake**"

Pointing over to Brooke who looked like a deer caught in the heads lights. She jumped up in to the flight or fight position either way she was ready for whatever those boys did next.

Sensing her fear one of the boys came forward lowering his weapon to the ground but not too far away, that he wouldn't be able to reach it.

"_We`re not going to hurt you, how did_ _you get here_?"

Brooke over the other side of the clearing stiffened at the question, they wanted to know how she got here , well she didn't even know the answer to that one herself, and as far as not hurting her goes she`ll see about hat one .after about a minute of silence between the three it was clear to all of them that Brooke wasn't going to answer. The shorter boy spoke from behind the boy in front

"**I'm Sam this is Eric**" he said indicating to the other boy

"**what`s your name**?"

This boy seemed more friendly thought Brooke, it had been a while since anyone had asked her name, normally they already knew or had heard about her. With a smile Brooke, answer the boy

"My name is Brooke Montgomery"

The boys nodded their heads pleased they had gotten some information out of the girl , as she looked as though she was about to run away screaming and they still had to per swayed her to go back with them .

"I don't know how I got here, nor do I know where her as" said Brooke testing the waters to see how the boys would react to this new piece of information.

Surprised that Brooke had spoke without encouragement, the boys looked at her sceptically

"_How can you not know how you got here did you just wake up in the jungle or something_"

"Yes" whispered Brooke

"_What you just woke up in the jungle, don't remember_ _what you we doing_ _before_"

Panicking now that she had a huge part of her memory missing Brooke hadn't noticed how close the boys had gotten to her.

"_We`re going to take you back to our camp_" stated Eric

"I don't want to go I'm fine here," Brooke told them

Brooke had just gotten the peace she had so long craved, she didn't want to be surrounded by people again if you could call these two boys people by their appearance alone. She still refused to budge when Sam gently placed a hand on Brooke`s shoulder.

"**What have you been eating**?" he asked

"Um well I've had a couple of purple fruits yesterday"

"_You must be starving then back at camp we have meat_" Eric said in a overly enthusiastic voice, seconds later followed by the muttering of "_not that we`ll be having any_"

"**and there are huts you can stay in it`s cold** **out here at night**" continued Sam

Before either twin could say, more Brooke had agreed to return to their camp with them. Some real food and a good night sleep sounded good, but she would leave in the morning before everyone woke up. Sure that the adults wouldn't allow a sixteen year old girl to be wondering around the jungle. She hadn't meet anything yet that could do her any bodily harm, except these two boys maybe but they seemed sweet ne a bit bitter sweet but nice enough.


End file.
